This invention relates broadly to the art of tablet containers and dispensers and more specifically to dispensers for tablet containers which are tamper proof, sanitary and aid in separating desired dosage amounts.
In recent years a great deal of emphasis has been placed on tablet and capsule containers and caps and dispensers therefor from a number of different perspectives. That is, safety covers have been developed--in some cases mandated--to protect children, easy dispensing devices have been developed to make it easier for older people and those of lesser dexterity to dispense desired dosages from containers and containers and covers have been developed which are tamper-resistant and can therefore not be intentionally or unintentionally polluted by germs, poison or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tablet or capsule container cap assembly which: is child-resistant, aids elderly and those of lesser dexterity in dispensing desired dosages, prevents one from reintroducing tablets or capsules into a container once they have been removed and prevents someone from reaching tablets or capsules in the container with a contaminating probe. One significant example of how tablets in a container are unintentionally contaminated is that when one shakes a number of tablets from the container, into his hand and then shoves some of the tablets back into the container, leaving only the number he desires to take, he has often unintentionally, reintroduced contaminated tablets into the container. It is an object of this invention to prevent such unintentional, as well as other, contamination of tablets in containers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tablet or capsule cap assembly which is relatively uncomplicated to construct and use, and is therefore not unduly expensive.